Where I Belong
by RachaelMCarter
Summary: Fortunately, when Alex and her sister crash their car somewhere in the middle-of-nowhere Washington they are found by the Cullens. When one night of of recovery turns into more they soon find that nothing or no one in their world is what they thought.


11:50.

I read the clock on the radio, trying to preoccupy myself with anything other than how fast we were going. I knew it was needed to get as much distance between us and the place we called "home", but that didn't mean my heart didn't skip a couple beats when Alex pushed harder on the gas pedal. At this rate I'm surprised we haven't crashed yet. Thank God for small miracles.

"How long do you think it will take for them to notice we're missing?" I tried to start some form of conversation to ease my nerves, even though I knew the answer before the words were fully out of my mouth. We left around 9 at night when everyone went in their respective rooms for the night. We probably had a good solid 7 hours before everyone would notice we weren't there when it was time for school. Alex made a little hmmm sound but made no other sound to indicate that she had heard her.

"Alex?" I touched her arm gently to let her know I was talking to her. She flinched and I felt like a jerk for being so inconsiderate. Of course, she would be cautious of an unexpected touch. After everything her "sister" had been through she knew she wasn't as put together as she led people to believe. "Sorry." I mumbled softly. Alex glanced over and gave me a small smile before she turned her attention back to the road in front of her.

"It's going to be okay." Alex sounded like she was trying to convince herself more than me, "It has to be." She added in a whisper.

"So, have you been thinking about what you're going to wish for?" I noticed how her voice took on a more laid-back tone as she was referring to my upcoming birthday.

"I still have 10 minutes." I grinned. To be honest, I knew exactly what I was going to wish for, but she didn't need to know that. That was enough for her for a smile to light up her face. It wasn't a fake one she often gave to so many people. It was a real one that she had only ever shown to a select few people who were lucky enough. Then, just as quickly as it appeared, it was gone.

"I'm sorry I didn't know what was happening…" I tried to find the words that would comfort her. Her only response to what I said was a single tear that made its way down her cheek. It was the only amount she would ever let herself cry. Alex saw crying as a weakness. Something that you would only do when someone died, or you were in excruciating pain. Although, she was in pain, even if it was simmering under the surface.

"You couldn't have stopped it." Alex's tone was clear enough that any mention of the subject or our "home" was no longer to be brought up. I knew in the end was safer that way. Soon, we would make a fresh start where no one would know us our past. I don't know what possessed me to do what I did next. Maybe it was that I knew it would bring her some comfort or maybe it's because of what had to happen next, but I took my hand and placed it on the wheel on top of hers.

She no longer flinched at the unwanted contact. Instead she looked down at our connected hands and then took her eyes off the road long enough to make subtle eye contact with me. An unspoken though passed between us. _We were going to be okay._ My eyes looked back to road in front of us for a brief second before hers, but it still wasn't enough time for me to warn her about the giant wolf that our car was heading straight towards.

What happened next was a series of twist and turns and still finally to car came to a standstill. The whole world was silent as I tried to pry my eyes open, but my eyelids were so heavy. I managed to open them for a brief second long enough to see the radio lighting up in the darkness.

It read, 12:01. I was officially 16.

* * *

_Carlisle_

Blood.

I was the first one to smell the crimson blood and hear the crunching and twisting of metal. I stopped in my tracks and Rose, Jasper, and Alice came to a sudden stop behind me. I saw the look on their faces that meant they had smelled it too. I looked to Alice to see if she had any indication of what was happening. All she managed was a small nod.

"Something is blocking the vision." Alice rubbed her temples as she tried to force the vision to become more-clearer. I looked to Jasper, expecting to see his usual pained expression. But along with the pain he wore a look of concern. I knew the scent of blood had to be killing him.

"Go get Edward while we try to figure out where the blood is coming from." I told him before we took off to find the source of blood. Whoever the blood belonged to was still alive, that much we knew. Hopefully, we could get to them in time.

We tracked the blood for about 2 miles before we came to upon the Quileute treaty line. I strained my eyes to look for anything out of the ordinary. It was dark but I could easily see a car that looked to be totaled but seemed to still be in the upright position. I focused in more when I saw a familiar silhouette approaching the passenger side of the vehicle.

"Jacob." Carlisle whispered softly, but loud enough for the wolf to hear him. Jacob looked up at the sudden intrusion and sighed in relief.

"Carlisle, I need your help." Jacob pleaded.

"What happened." I asked while Jacob moved from the passenger side to check on the driver of the vehicle. I took Jacob's place on the driver side to get a closer look. It looked to be two young girls and they were both in rough shape. It was a wonder they were still alive.

"It's my fault." The wolf muttered low enough only the vampires would noticed he had spoke at all.

"Mutt, what happened?" Rose, who had been holding her breath to help with the bloodlust, snapped.

"I wasn't thinking. I was taking a shortcut and they swerved so they would hit me." The wolf informed us.

"_You_? Or _Wolf_ you?" Rose asked him as I turned my attention the young girl in the driver's seat who pulse was weakening by the second. Something wasn't right. I thought as I looked over her body for any other signs of injury. My eyes caught on the glint of metal that was embedded in her side.

"Rose, I need your help." I called over to my daughter. "I am going to try and stop the bleeding and stabilize her, but I need you to check on the other girl." Rose nodded and went to the passenger side of the vehicle.

"She's got a pulse, but her leg in trapped, it looks broken" Rose looked over the girl for any sign of injury. "Carlisle, she is waking up." I heard Rose's otherwise calm voice call over to me.

"Okay, Rose listen to me, you have to keep her still until I can get a good look at her or she could do more damage to that leg." Rose looked to me and gave a barely noticeable nod. Jake stood behind her, worry etched into his features.

"Carlisle," a voice said from behind me.

"Edward, I need the morphine." He gave me the needle and injected it into the young girl's veins. That's when I noticed Alice and Jasper standing behind him. "You should get out of here."

"I want to help." Jasper said through his pained expression. I looked to Alice for any sign that this wasn't a good idea.

"Carlisle, he won't hurt her." Alice promised. I gave the pair a nod and turned my attention to the girl. I could tell the morphine was working, but I knew it was still going to hurt when I pulled the metal out of her. I looked to Jasper, hoping he could help. He gave a small nod and I knew he got the message.

I managed to precisely remove the shard of metal embedded in her skin. By the lack of movement, I could only assume Jasper was to thank. I pressed down on the wound to slow down the bleeding. Edward read my thoughts and switched places with me in a second. I went over to the other girl who seemed to be in pain, but still in much better shape. Soon her eyelashes started to flutter. I nodded to Rose and she let go of the girls' hand long enough for me to take over.

"What's happening?" Her ice blue eyes stared into my golden ones.

"You were in a car accident. I'm Dr. Cullen, can you tell me your name?" I held the flashlight to gauge the reaction in her pupils.

"Hailey." She said after a long moment of silence.

"Okay, Hailey it seems you've done some damage to your leg, we have to get you out of the car to assess the damage, but I'm not going to lie. It's going to hurt okay." For a brief second a look of panic crossed her face before she replaced it with acceptance.

"Okay." She nodded and looked at the doctor. Carlisle looked from Rose to where the girl's leg was trapped and motioned quietly without the girl noticing. Rose nodded and moved to where the car and girls' leg met. Then Carlisle looked to the boy standing off to the side.

"This is Jacob." Jacob looked up at the mention of his name. She was barely able to hold her eyes open, but Jacob looked over and gave her a small smile. I moved over so there was enough room for the boy to squeeze in beside her. "I want you to close your eyes and squeeze his hand as hard as you can on the count of 3 okay." I looked to Jacob, who nodded, then made eye contact with Rose who gave me another nod. I turned my attention to the girl who was already squeezing her eyes and grasping Jacob's in anticipation for about what was about to come.

"1…2…3…." When I got the 3 Rose had managed to pull the car apart to separate where her leg was trapped in the car. I expected to hear the girl screaming and at least make some sort of indication that she had felt something, but instead I looked up to see her eyes closing once more.

"Carlisle, what's happening?" Jacob asked with a panicked tone. I reached up to check her pulse and although she was unconscious it was still strong.

"She's okay. She probably just passed out from the pain." I tried to assure him. I started working to stabilize the break. When I was sure the bones were set I looked over to Edward to make sure the other girl was hanging on. It looked like the bleeding had been stopped for now.

"Edward, take her to the house and set up a room." I said as gently lifted the other girl out of the driver's seat. Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and Jacob followed behind us as we carried the two unconscious girls. Tomorrow they would wake up and I would bring them to the hospital. But for now, it looked like the Cullens had two, very human, house guests.


End file.
